kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prize block
.]] Prize blocks, or P blocks, are one of many types of blocks found in Kid Chameleon. They are marked by an unequivocal letter P. Overview Prize blocks can be burst open to release the prize contained. Once the prize is out, the P block becomes a neuter rock block. Bursting prize blocks open Prize blocks may be opened in any of these ways: *Knocking them with your head from below (the most common option, good for any helmet). *Knocking them with your head from above (wearing a Skycutter helmet and flipping yourself upside down). *Stomping on them (wearing Iron Knight). *Piercing them with your sword from above (being Red Stealth). Notice that Berzerker won't open prize blocks by ramming at them: he'll just smash them. Prizes Prize blocks may contain: * One diamond * A clock * Any helmet * An ankh * A coin * 10 diamonds * 10000 points All these items fall downwards when their container is opened, and they need to be 'touched' by a character to be collected (except for 10 diamonds and 10000 points: these are automatically added up as you open the prize block). Items released from a prize block will only remain on the screen temporarily - after a few seconds they will start flashing and then disappear. The exception is helmets, who follow a different rule - a helmet will remain on the map until another helmet is released from a different prize block. It is possible to collect a prize from above its block if the player stays on the block as it hatches (so Iron Knight and Red Stealth do not need to jump down to collect every diamond they released by 'attacking' the prize block from above). If there is a solid block or terrain right under the prize block, its prize will stay on top of it. Disguised prize blocks One unique feature of prize blocks is that not only they can be invisible and remain hidden like any other block, but they can also be disguised as rock blocks. Sometimes, a rock block will become a prize block when knocked. After opening it, it will turn into a regular rock block again. A third knock will destroy it normally. An example of disguised prize blocks can be seen covering the ceiling of a spike pit in The Cliffs of Illusion. EyeClops' beam does not unmask these fellas. Trivia The image to the right appeared in a Sega Visions magazine in late 1991, and is the only image that has ever been found regarding development during the game's beta stage. Though it is hard to tell due to the quality of the image, if you look at the prize block on the left, you will notice that the "P" is slightly smaller in size than how it appears in the final version of the game. You will also notice that the color of the "P" is blue instead of white, as it should appear in the final version. This, however, is related only to the alternate color palette of the City theme that was used during this stage of development.